I love you, Daddy
by OreoFudge'D
Summary: Thank you Dad. For everything. You'll always be the best dad for me, Tsukimori Len."


**My first one-shot for La Corda D'Oro. The idea's been lurking on my mind for a while now, so I think it's time to share it with everyone. Dedicated to everyone, specially my readers, and those who lose there Dad. Not really a tear-jerker. Hope you like it. Feedback~ Read and Review! :)**

**Finally. I've found the perfect occasion for this one-shot. (dance) !!**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of La Corda D'Oro. Do I look like I could own it?!**

Tsukimori Yuki was lying on her bed, her thoughts wandering to a certain couple. The girl sighed. It's exactly been a year today, and unfortunately, there's no classes. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, and the wind blew softly. She took her violin case and went downstairs.

She went to the garden, cutting some flowers. She stayed there for a while, thinking over what she's planning. It's still hard for her, walking to that familiar path, knowing what lies ahead. She took a deep breath to compose herself, and stood up.

She avoided looking at the end of that path by closing her eyes. She knew that lane by heart. After a while, she reached the place. She put her violin case down and kissed the cold stone.

"Hey dad." She greeted him. Yuki knew that he wouldn't answer, but he would hear it. His father, Tsukimori Len prmoised to watch over her whatever happens.

"It's been a year now. We don't have classes today, so I decided to visit." The 13-year old faced the stone. She would forever hate _that_ date.

"Onii-san was already at Seisou High School. He was so dedicated to music. You know, he really looked like you Otiu-san. Specially the attitude, but his was colder than yours." Yuki wiped her tears and hugged her violin case. It started to rain, and thunder could be heard.

"Obaa-san and Ojii-san are still playing. I really love to stay with them. They helped me with my playing, but they weren't happy.." The girl remembered the time when her grandmother played with her. The elder didn't even finish the song. Hamai Misa was sobbing, ang Yuki couldn't so anything but let her tears spill too.

"There's one guy at our school. He's also playing the violin like me, but he's really.. Ugh!" The girl groaned. There's this boy in their school, he was always glaring at her.

"Onii-san said that maybe the boy likes me, but I don't care. I want to play the violin always. I promised to do my best." She stated, though there's blush in her fair cheeks.

_Tsukimori Len was watching her 7-year-old daughter play the violin they brought her. When you hear her play, you could say the child was a genius. She played well for her age._

_"Is it good, Dad?" The girl asked him. Len just smiled. Nowadays, when he's around his family, that smile wouldn't be called rare._

_"You're wonderful sweetie. You just have to practice more." He said. Yuki beamed, and snuggled at his father's chest._

_"I promise to play the violin and do my best everytime I play it." She stated. Len chucked at his daughter's actions, adoration in his eyes._

_"Another father-daughter moment?" A red-haired woman asked from the door. Len stood up and gave her wife a peck on the lips._

Yuki smiled at the memory. It was one of those days, when their family was still happy and complete. It was silly of her to remember though. It would never happen again.

"And mom." A sob escaped on Yuki's lips. "Mom may not notice, but I sneak every night just to listen to her crying her heart out. I do it every night, and I'm not ashamed of it." Her voice was confident, she didn't notice someone watching her from the back door.

"I want mom to talk to me. I want to help her pick up the broken pieces of her heart. Damn it! Dad, I know if you're really here, you're going to give me a lecture for using such language, specially to you. But Dad, you do not know how broken mother's heart is!" Her hand covered her tear stained face, trying to stop the sobbing.

"You shouldn't have tried to buy me a gift. Dad! It's just my birthday! It's nothing important!" She yelled at the stone. The one watching her got inside, afraid of what else might escape from the girl's mouth.

_Hino Kahoko was pacing back and forth at the living room. Her eldest son was rubbing his head, and her daughter just stared at space. Hamai Misa and her husband was at the guest room, praying silently. Their friends, who they kept in touch all this time, was watching the family worriedly. It was almost 9 in the evening, and Len promised to be home by 7._

_"Maybe he got stuck on a traffic or something." Kahoko muttered under her breath. The phone suddenly rang, ang Yuki answered the phone._

_"Konbanwa. Tsukimori residence." She said to the caller, her voice cheerful. She was expecting the caller to be her dad._

_"Who's the one speaking?" The caller asked. Yuki pressed the 'speaker' button so everyone would hear. Kahoko approached the phone._

_"It's Tsukimori Kahoko. May I help you?" Yuki sat by her brother's side as he hugged her. The boy could tell her sister was afraid._

_"This is Doctor Nagasaki, your family doctor. I'm dorry to inform you that your husband got involved in a car wreck. His attending doctor told me to inform you about this because we're more familiar to each other. He didn't survive." As soon as he mentioned those words, Kahoko pressed the speaker button off, her hands shaking._

_"Iie. Iie! Dad wouldn't leave us!" Yuki ran to her mother, and the two girls just cired on each other's arms. That day, everyone's worlds crumbled._

"I.. I.. I'm sorry dad. I just wanted you to know how much I love you even if you're not here anymore. I'm sending brother's love too. He's not around, you see. And mother. Mom's love couldn't be compared to mine. Her love for you was special, and she's the only one who could give it to you." She wiped her tears and took her instrument.

"Otou-san, this is for you." Ave Maria could be heard inside the house, despite the sound of rain. The song was played perfectly with emotion. Yuki tried to think of the good times with her father, their silent moments, and everything else, specially the love she witnessed from her parents. As the song finished, a small smile was in Yuki's lips.

"Thank you Dad. For everything. You'll always be the best dad for me, Tsukimori Len." She kissed the stone, took her violin case, and ran back to the house. Her mother heard the door open and close, and she rushed to her slightly drenched daughter.

"Happy birthday, honey. Your dad would've been so proud of you." Kahoko smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead. For now, she's content. She knew that Len would always be there to watch them. And she's sure that one day, their family would be whole again.

* * *

**Good or not so good?**

**Feedback. =]**


End file.
